Una Historia Poco Usual de Naruto con Nuevos Amigos
by hinatagasai97
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES PARA NADA NORMAL ESPERO LES GUSTE
1. Chapter 1: un nuevo comienzo

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Esta es una historia algo rara ya que creo que a nadie se le ocurriría mezclar el anime con las caricaturas pero bueno eso significa que es original creo en fin aun así espero que la disfruten y si les gusta pues yo la seguiré escribiendo y si no pues igual lo hare y sin mas estupideces de la autora que comience la historia.

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS () SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA.**

**Cap1. Comenzando Una Nueva Aventura… En Otra Dimensión? (Parte 1)**

***Zoológico de Central Park, Habitad de los pingüinos***

Kowalski trabajaba en el cronotroné, otra vez, claro que esta vez tendría mas cuidado ya que no quería destruir el universo, mientras tanto Skipper tomaba ya su típica taza de café con sardina. Después de 20 tazas bien cargadas, Skipper estaba perdiendo el control

Para cuando terminaras eso Kowalski, ya quiero abofetear a unos cuantos hippies-. Dijo Skipper saltándole encima a Kowalski.- Ya casi termino Skipper solo faltan 5gr. De magofioun 2-39 pero Cabo, Rico y Marlene fueron por el ya no tardan en llegar.- Contesto el pingüino listo Kowalski

En eso los dos pingüinos y la nutria llegaron con lo que hacía falta, Kowalski rápidamente lo instalo pero con lo que no contaba era que Skipper por la alteración del café, accidentalmente derramo su veintiunava taza sobre el cronotroné, la cual creo una gran explosión…

***Tierra de OOO, a las afueras del Dulce Reino***

Finn y Jake salían del dulce reino, después de ayudar a la Dulce Princesa con un problema con el Rey Helado, mientras regresaban a su casa en el árbol, algo raro sucedió, un extraño portal se abrió justo enfrente de ellos…

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capi

**Naruto**: oye cuando voy a salir yo?

**Yo: **pronto Naru-chan, pronto.

**Len kagamine: **y yo?

**Yo: **emmm… Len-kun tú no sales en esta historia, lo siento.

**Len kagamine**: queee? Que mala eres… *empieza a llorar y se va corriendo*

Bueno mientras consuelo al pobre de Len-kun ustedes dejen un comentario para saber si les gusto está loca historia.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Esta historia escrita por mí, es la primera que publico, no sé qué tal lo hago, no sé si este bien escrita, en fin espero y les agrade esto lo pongo porque no lo puse en el primer capítulo sin más estupideces de la autora que comience la historia.

Naruto, los pingüinos de Madagascar y hora de aventura son de sus respectivos creadores yo solo los uso para este loco fanfic.

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS ( ) SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA.**

**Cap1. Comenzando Una Nueva Aventura… En Otra Dimensión? (Parte 2)**

***Anteriormente***…***Tierra de Ooo, a las afueras del Dulce Reino***

Finn y Jake salían del dulce reino, después de ayudar a la Dulce Princesa con un problema con el Rey Helado, mientras regresaban a su casa en el árbol, algo raro sucedió, un extraño portal se abrió justo enfrente de ellos…

***Capítulo de hoy***

El portal frente a ellos era diferente a cualquier otro que ellos hayan visto, eso llamo su atención

¿Ves eso Jake?- pregunto el héroe aventurero de Ooo.-Si hermanito, ¿a qué increíble lugar crees que nos conduzca?- le respondió el perro amarillo.- No lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar. Dijo el rubio aventurero.- Hermanito no lo harás, no sin mí-. Respondió Jake.

Es así como los dos saltaron hacia el portal, trasportándolos hacia una dimisión que les daría suficientes aventuras para su gusto, mientras tanto una persona que pasaba por "casualidad" vio lo acontecido, esa persona era Marceline reina de los vampiros. Ella no se resistió y se lanzó por el portal antes de que este se cerrara.

***País del fuego, Aldea de Konoha***

El equipo 7 regresaba de una misión, una vez entregado el reporte cada quien se fue a su casa a descansar. Naruto antes de llegar a su departamento paso a Ichiraku, comiendo mas de 15 tazones de miso ramen, una vez en su departamento se fue a recostar en su cama. Después de una hora una luz tan brillante como mismo sol ilumino el cuarto de Naruto, lo cual poco a poco se empezaron a distinguir unas sombras, el rubio con bigotes de zorro se espantó lo cual provoco que se callera de su cama…

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo

**Naruto**: Mira kurama ya aparecí en el fic.

**Kurama**: Si ya me di cuenta, no tienes por qué decirlo mocoso

**Yo: ¿**Kurama como lo soportas?

**Kurama: **Ni yo sé como

**Len kagamine: ¿Y QUE HAY DE MI CUANDO SALGO EN EL FIC?**

**Naruto: **Len-chan entiende que tú no apareces en este fic

**Len kagamine**: ¿porque no?

Bueno mientras Naruto le explica a Len porque no aparece en el fic ustedes comenten si les gusta la historia


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno por fin tengo un lector(a) gracias por tu review, gracias por tu comentario hacia mi historia, siendo sincera pensé que mi fanfic lo estaba haciendo mal, pero gracias a ti sé que no es así de verdad muchas gracias, tu comentario me alegro el día.

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS ( ) SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA.**

**Cap1. Comenzando Una Nueva Aventura… En Otra Dimensión? (Parte 3)**

***Anteriormente***…***País del fuego, Aldea de Konoha***

Después de una hora una luz tan brillante como el mismo sol ilumino el cuarto de Naruto, lo cual poco a poco se empezaron a distinguir unas sombras, el rubio con bigotes de zorro se espantó lo cual provoco que se callera de su cama…

***capítulo de hoy***

Las primeras sombras en tomar una forma más clara fueron la de los pingüinos y la nutria, después la de los aventureros y la reina de los vampiros, al ver esto Naruto sentado en el suelo grito como una niña. A los alrededores del departamento de Naruto, las calles estaban solas excepto por una pelinegra de ojos perla que pasaba por allí después de una misión, el camino a su casa era por otra dirección pero ella quería poder toparse con Naruto y aunque se desmayara ella podría verlo aunque sea un momento y con algo de suerte la cargaría en sus brazos, pero un grito proveniente del departamento del rubio, la saco de sus ensoñaciones y corrió lo más rápido hacia el lugar del grito.

Una vez levantado el rubio de sonrisa zorruna, se asustó al ver los extraños "visitantes" que estaban en su cuarto.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Quién los invoco?, ¿Quién los mando, Akatsuki?.- pregunto el jinchuriki del kyubi. –¿Kowalski, en dónde estamos?.- pregunto el pingüino líder.- Hey yo pregunte primero, respondan.- dijo Naruto.- Un momento… tu… ¿puedes entendernos?.- pregunto asombrado Skipper

Fue entonces que todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, en eso se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, todos guardaron silencio al ver a Hinata en la puerta

Na…Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?, escuche que gritaste y vine a ayudarte.- dijo la ojiperla.- Hinata sálvame!- grito el rubio*corre hacia Hinata y la abraza*.- Na…Naruto-kun.- susurro la chica Hyuga*se desmaya*

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo

**Naruto**: oye ¿harás este fanfic NaruHina verdad?

**Yo: **Emmm… no lo sé, puede que si

**Finn:** ¡Noooo! MEJOR QUE SE QUEDE CONMIGO

**Len kagamine: NOOO, **ella ya está conmigo asi que ¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA!

**Naruto: **Len-chan ¡ELLA ES MIA!

**Len kagamine**: ¡ES MIA!

**Finn: **No, ¡ES MIA!

**Yo:** No es de nadie

Bueno espero y les guste, dejen un pequeño review y si lo hacen Hinata será suya J

**Naruto, Len y Finn: **¡Nooooo!


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Sin mucho que decir, agradezco a quienes leen está loca historia, para **mis lectores** les diré que este fic contiene **Naruhina**, **Finnceline** y **Skilene**, también quiero disculparme por tardar en actualizar, así que sin más tonterías de loca autora que comience este capitulo

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS ( ) SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

Naruto, los pingüinos de Madagascar y hora de aventura pertenecen a sus creadores: el gran y único Masashi Kishimoto, Tom McGrath y Pendleton Ward

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA**

**Cap2. Conociendo nuevos amigos. (Parte 1)**

***Anteriormente***…***Departamento de Naruto***

Fue entonces que todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, en eso se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, todos guardaron silencio al ver a Hinata en la puerta

Na…Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?, escuche que gritaste y vine a ayudarte.- dijo la ojiperla.- Hinata sálvame!- grito el rubio*corre hacia Hinata y la abraza*.- Na…Naruto-kun.- susurro la chica Hyuga*se desmaya*

***capítulo de hoy***

Un rato después Hinata empezó a reaccionar, Naruto la había recostado en su cama la cual estaba rodeada de los extraños visitantes y del rubio imperactivo; de pronto todos empezaron a preguntarle cómo estaba y cosas así. Llego un momento en el que fue tanto el caos y gritos que se escuchaban en cuarto de Naruto, que la nutria desesperada e irritada por tanto alboroto decidió parar todo eso.

YA CALLENSE BOLA DE IDIOTAS!- Grito la nutria Marlene.- déjenla respirar… ¿cómo te sientes pequeña?- pregunto un poco más calmada Marlene-. Creo que bien… pero ¿quién eres tú?- respondió dulcemente la ojiperla.- me llamo Marlene y ¿tu?-contesto la ojimiel.- Hinata Hyuga-. Respondió la Hyuga

En ese momento la reina de los vampiros decidió interrumpir la presentación de la nutria y la Hyuga, con la excusa de saber qué demonios había pasado, como habían llegado todos a esa habitación, esa pregunta había sacado a Naruto de un trance en el cual se había metido gracias a Hinata ya que él se le quedo viendo todo el tiempo que hablo ella con Marlene, después de meditarlo y ver que ellos no eran una amenaza opto por llevarlos a su cocina y servirles un poco de té. El rubio con sonrisa zorruna pidió explicaciones a sus "invitados sin invitar" de porqué y como era que estaban en Konoha y sobre todo en su casa, fue así que todos se presentaron (*hagan de cuenta que se están presentando ya que me da flojera escribir las presentaciones*) después comenzaron contando como es que habían llegado ahí: los primeros en contar su historia fueron los pingüinos.

Nosotros 5 *señalándose a él y los otros* llegamos aquí a causa de una explosión de mi maquina el cronotroné-. Relataba el pingüino listo.- cron…crono… crono ¿qué?- dijo el baka de Naruto.- una máquina que permite viajar por tiempo-. Dijo un tanto irritado Kowalski.- algo así como una máquina del tiempo-. Concluyo Finn.- exactomoundo-. Dijo Skipper

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero y les haya gustado

Un review porfa

**Naruto, Finn, Skipper y Len: por favor *con ojitos de cachorrito triste***

**Si lo hacen ellos les harán un baile sexy :3**

**Naruto, Finn, Skipper y Len: QUEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno primero que todo gracias por leer esta historia, segundo como lo dije en el anterior Cap. mis amigos Len, Naruto, Skipper y Finn le harán un baile sexy a mi lectora **Jasuki-chan **por haber dejado un lindo review así que comiencen.

*aparecen en un tipo de cuarto oscuro, se enciende una luz en el centro, ahí sentada en un pequeño sofá de terciopelo rojo esta Jasuki-chan de pronto mas luces se prenden mostrando un pequeño escenario en donde se encuentran los chicos en poses sexys y un poco sonrojados (*poco… en realidad están mas rojos que Hinata cuando ve a Naruto muy cerca de ella*) al fondo se escucha la siguiente canción "SPICE" de Len kagamine (*se recomienda escuchar la canción mientras se lee esto*) que poco a poco va subiendo el volumen hasta que se escucha perfectamente por toda la habitación, es entonces que los chicos empiezan a bailar, lo hacen tan bien que hasta Hinata, Marceline y Marlene llegan para verlos y de pronto ellas se desmayan por una hemorragia nasal (* LOL yo estoy igual apunto del desmayo pero resistiré, ellos lo valen X3*).

Bueno hasta aquí esto espero y te guste **Jasuki-chan **tu lo puedes terminar con el final que mas te guste, sin mas de mi parte que comience el capitulo de hoy.

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS () SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

Naruto, los pingüinos de Madagascar y hora de aventura pertenecen a sus creadores: el gran y único Masashi Kishimoto, Tom McGrath y Pendleton Ward

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA**

**Cap2. Conociendo nuevos amigos. (Parte 2)**

***Anteriormente***…***Departamento de Naruto***

Nosotros 5 *señalándose a él y los otros* llegamos aquí a causa de una explosión de mi maquina el cronotroné-. Relataba el pingüino listo.- cron…crono… crono ¿qué?- dijo el baka de Naruto.- una máquina que permite viajar por tiempo-. Dijo un tanto irritado Kowalski.- algo así como una máquina del tiempo-. Concluyo Finn.- exactomoundo-. Dijo Skipper

***capitulo de hoy***

Era turno de los aventureros contar su historia, quien lo contaría seria Finn

Bueno pues a mi hermano y a mi nos transporto un extraño portal que apareció de la nada y como a nosotros nos encanta la aventura no resistimos y pues nos lanzamos al portal sin pensarla dos veces pero ahora que lo pienso… hey espera y ¿tu que haces aquí Marcy?- pregunto Finn algo confundido

La reina vampiro se encontraba algo nerviosa por la pregunta ya que ella solo quería pasar un rato con el rubio aventurero pero no podía decirle eso y menos estando el presente, así que se invento una pequeña mentira piadosa

Pues pensé que necesitarían ayuda por si las cosas no andaban bien-. Dijo la nerviosa Marceline.- pues esta bien Marcy-. Respondió algo dudoso Finn.- bueno *bostezo* ya tengo que dormir así que todos regresen a sus hogares y déjenme descansar-. Dijo el portador del kyubi.- Na…Naruto-kun no creo que ellos puedan regresar a sus hogares o ¿si?

Fue entonces que Finn se fijo mejor en la ojiperla, el quedo sorprendido por lo linda que era la Hyuga pero lo que le encanto de ella fueron los ojos aperlados, Jake que se encontraba al lado de el se dio cuenta de que la chica peli negra llamo la atención de su hermanito, así que como buen hermano que era decidió ayudarlo para conquistarla y así ellos tuvieran una cita. Jake se acerco a Hinata.

Disculpa, Hinata ¿cierto?... ¿te gustaría tener una cita con mi carnalito Finn?

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero y les haya gustado

Un review porfa

**Naruto, Finn, Skipper y Len: por favor *con ojitos de cachorrito triste***

**Si lo hacen ellos serán felices :3**


	6. Chapter 6

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Buen día, tarde o noche según a qué hora estén leyendo esto, les traigo la siguiente entrega de mi fanfic, primero tengo que decirles que un nuevo personaje se integra al elenco de esta historia, no les diré quien pero ya lo conocen, en fin este personaje juega un rol importante ya que ayudara a algunas de nuestras parejitas. Bueno nuestro fanfic empieza a llamar la atención ya que recibí un review de alguien nuevo así que gracias por leer esta historia sin más estupideces de la autora que comience el capítulo de hoy.

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS () SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

Naruto, los pingüinos de Madagascar y hora de aventura pertenecen a sus creadores: el gran y único Masashi Kishimoto, Tom McGrath y Pendleton Ward

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA**

**Cap2. Conociendo nuevos amigos. (Parte 3)**

***Anteriormente***…***Departamento de Naruto***

Fue entonces que Finn se fijo mejor en la ojiperla, el quedo sorprendido por lo linda que era la Hyuga pero lo que le encanto de ella fueron los ojos aperlados, Jake que se encontraba al lado de el se dio cuenta de que la chica peli negra llamo la atención de su hermanito, así que como buen hermano que era decidió ayudarlo para conquistarla y así ellos tuvieran una cita. Jake se acerco a Hinata.

Disculpa, Hinata ¿cierto?... ¿te gustaría tener una cita con mi carnalito Finn?

***capítulo de hoy***

¿Eh?... disculpa-. Contesto la Hyuga un poco sonrojada.-** JAKEEEE!** No le hagas caso está un poco loquito, creo que el viajar por el portal debió lastimar su pobre cerebro de perro-. Dijo muy nervioso y sonrojado el aventurero.- ¿eso es un perro? *señalando a Jake*-. Dijo Naruto algo molesto y no precisamente por el perro sino por el hecho de que le pidieran una cita a Hinata, mientras esto pasaba…

***mente de Naruto***

En la mente de este rubio un zorro de nueve colas mejor conocido como el Kyubi reía como loco ya que al estar ahí escuchaba todo lo que pensaba su portador y diciéndolo más fácil el rubio estaba pensando en un montón de formas para matar a el aventurero y su perro…

**SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ TE RÍES SACO DE PULGAS!**-. Pregunto/gritando el jinchuriki del saco de pul… perdón del kyubi.- jejeje de nada es solo que recordé un chiste que me conto shukaku-. Respondió el zorro aguantando las ganas de reír.- Hmp, si claro-. Respondió el rubio.

Regresando al mundo real…

***departamento de Naruto***

Finn miro con algo de enojo a Naruto por la forma en que se expreso de su hermano, pero luego dejo de mirar a Naruto ya que algo llamo su atención y eso era que Marceline parecía estar enojada y si su vista no le fallaba parecía que quería asesinar a alguien y al parecer ese alguien era Jake, cuando parecía que estaba a punto de matarlo decidió preguntarle que le pasaba… Mala decisión… el pobre recibió todo lo que le iba tocar a su hermanito

Bueno vayamos a otro lugar mientras Finn se recupera

***mansión Hyuga***

Un rubio caminaba en el jardín esperando algo o mejor dicho alguien. Len kagamine un joven que pertenecía a Anbu, esperaba a que llegara su mejor amiga quien era nada menos que la heredera de los Hyuga ósea Hinata. El había sido ayudado por los Hyuga por ser el hijo de la mejor amiga de la madre de Hinata, su madre fue una ninja que murió en combate, la madre de Hinata prometió que lo cuidaría y es así como el comenzó a vivir con los Hyuga. En fin el decidió ir a buscarla ya que él sabía que era hoy cuando llegaba después de su misión, el se preocupaba por ella pero su preocupación era extrema ya que el aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentía algo mas la pelinegra…

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero y les haya gustado

Un review porfa

**Naruto, Finn, Skipper y Len: por favor *con ojitos de cachorrito triste***

**Si lo hacen ellos serán felices :3**


	7. Chapter 7 los celos pueden ser malos

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Buen día, tarde o noche según a qué hora estén leyendo esto les traigo la siguiente entrega de mi fanfic, sin más estupideces de la autora que comience el capítulo de hoy.

PD: LOS * SIGNIFICAN LUGARES O ACCIONES, LOS () SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS

Naruto, los pingüinos de Madagascar y hora de aventura pertenecen a sus creadores: el gran y único Masashi Kishimoto, Tom McGrath y Pendleton Ward

**CROSSOVER: NARUTOxLOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCARxHORA DE AVENTURA**

**Cap3. Los celos pueden ser malos… (Parte 1)**

***Anteriormente***…***mansión Hyuga***

El había sido ayudado por los Hyuga por ser el hijo de la mejor amiga de la madre de Hinata, su madre fue una ninja que murió en combate, la madre de Hinata prometió que lo cuidaría y es así como el comenzó a vivir con los Hyuga. En fin el decidió ir a buscarla ya que él sabía que era hoy cuando llegaba después de su misión, el se preocupaba por ella pero su preocupación era extrema ya que el aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentía algo mas la pelinegra…

***capítulo de hoy*…*departamento de Naruto***

Ahora que ya estaba recuperado Finn, Jake le pregunto de nuevo a Hinata si quería salir con su carnalito aventurero, ella estaba muy nerviosa y muuuuuuuy sonrojada pero después de pensarlo y evitar desmayarse dijo lo siguiente…

Emmm… etto… Na..Naruto-kun como podremos ayudarlos a regresar a sus hogares de seguro ellos ya quieran regresar-. Respondió muy avergonzada por tener que decir eso en vez de responder pero ella jamás había estado en una situación así. Tanto Marceline como Naruto tenía una cara de alivio por la respuesta, aun así Marcy miro con cierto desprecio a la Hyuga por… por… ni ella misma sabia o bueno si sabía, eso que ella sentía era porque estaba celosa de la ojiperla por llamar la atención de **SU** héroe de pacotilla como a veces le decía.

Pues no puedo tenerlos a todos aquí, mi departamento es pequeño, ¿qué te parece si los dividimos, tú te llevas a unos y yo me quedo los otros y ya mañana arreglamos este asunto solo nosotros Hinata?-. Le comento el ojiazul con marcas de bigotes a la ojiperla.- suena bien Naruto-kun, y si los chicos se quedan contigo y yo con las chicas conmigo… ¿Qué les parece a ustedes?-. pregunto Hinata

Las dos chicas que estaban ahí aceptaron sin ningún problema pero cierto pingüino que no había hablado en un buen rato decidió intervenir…

Un momento, no dejare que nadie aleje a Marlene de mi la… digo de nuestro lado, no sabemos que le pueden hacer-. Dijo algo apenado por su error el comandante pingüino…

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero y les haya gustado, disculpen que sea corto pero es por falta de tiempo.

Un review porfa

**Naruto, Finn, Skipper y Len: por favor *con ojitos de cachorrito triste***

**Si lo hacen ellos serán felices :3**


End file.
